1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure, in particular to a ball positioning structure for positioning a ball thereon, in which the positioning structure may be rotated so as to make playing with the ball more interesting and enjoyable.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference first to FIG. 1 which shows a perspective view of the conventional ball positioning structure, it can be noted that the structure shown includes a base 1 and a frame 2, in which the frame 2 is fixed on the base 1 for placing a ball 3 thereon, such that a user can bend over and lean on the upper portion of the ball with an up-and-down rocking motion or use his two hands to press the ball. Although the ball is fixed in position and will not roll off, the base 1 can not rotate in itself and, thus, the interesting quality of playing with the ball is diminished.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a ball positioning structure which can accommodate the user to perform rotation by sitting on the ball, pressing the ball or leaning on the ball to improve the interesting quality and enjoyment of playing.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a ball positioning structure comprising:
a lower body including a disk having a through-hole in the center thereof,
an upper body covered on said lower body having a bore at the center thereof which is in alignment and joined with said, through-hole;
a slide device provided in said bore of said upper body such that said upper body and said slide device are mutually rotatable; and
a frame provided on the surface of said upper body.